


At Last

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A good little read if you desire some innocent romance. A good read to just be.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to "At Last" by Etta James, and couldn't get this beautiful story out of my head! Highly recommend listening to the song while you read.
> 
> I hope you are doing alright!  
> Love you, you amazing readers! :) 
> 
> PS I dont own this song or rights to it

The smells of delicious marinara and garlic fill the small studio apartment. The lights are dim, casting a faint glow, and making the glass wall overlooking the Chicago skyline more prominent than normal. The city was almost peaceful, the buzz lowering due to the rising moon.

She turns down the stove tops as the first notes of classical violin ring out on the old record player. She smiles, and begins to sway. Making her way from the stove, she reaches the granite top island, and pours herself a generous glass of merlot. Taking a sip, she glides her way to the open kitchen.

Swaying to the melody, looking at the city, drinking the rich glass of merlot. What could make the night better?

Being so lost in the song, she doesn't recognize the front door opening. 

He walks in, tried from the long day at work. It gets harder and harder everyday, and he sighs as he takes off his coat, and places his briefcase down. Losing his tie, his tired eyes glance up at her moving figure. He smiles, and walks over to her.

She feels strong arms slowly encase her waist, and she leans into the gentle touch, feeling the man behind her swing softly with her. The fainting smell of his cologne blends nicely with the cooking food. 

His head rests on her shoulder, and they both turn to the city lights, dancing to the old song. Their song. He kisses her lightly on the neck, greeting her. He puts the wine on the oak table.

He guides her left hand out with his, and gives her a little twirl, so that she now faces him. They smile at each other, and their foreheads touch, as of pulled by an unseen magnet. 

Closing their eyes, they gently spin around the kitchen, and the occasional giggle escapes one or the other. 

The end up back where they started, looking at the city. She rests her head on his chest, and his right hand strokes her beautiful hair. 

They both treasure these close, intimate moments, where they can just be. No answering phones, worrying about schedules, taxes, or the news. Just being in that moment, in each other's arms, closer as close can be.

As the final notes of the song ring out, he once again takes her left hand in his, both their rings faintly glittering in the golden light. He sings in a deep baritone the last few notes of the song. 

"For you are mine,  
at last"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated!  
>  I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, hope you are staying well. Ok, I'll shut up now. Love you! <3


End file.
